Tabulicious
by Lanycait
Summary: Yeehaw my first fanfic, so this isn't gonna be serious, I might start doing serious fanfics soon though, but I digress, this story is about Tab, who is a huge cry baby and witnessed something no child should witness. (okay this is an AU where Tab is Onishima's son) rated T for minor things like a very non descriptive sex scene.


Tab slowly walked into the house after a long day of vandalizing the "beautiful" city that his father tried oh so hard to protect.  
>His father did not like what he did to the precious city, sometimes it felt like he loved the city more than his own son. But he knew his father loved him much more than any city.<br>The brunette boy walked over and sat down on the couch, he reached down and took off his skates, and messily tossed them to the side of the couch. He turned on the tv and clicked through static just to find the kids channel, he clicked some more and then realized that nothing else was really on that interested him, so he just decided to watch the kids channel.  
>A couple minutes passed as he just sat there and watched what he could only believe was a Wiggles rip off, he sighed and turned the tv off, only to hear weird noises, it sounded distant, he listened a little closer, and realized where the noise was coming from. He slowly started walking towards his dad's room, the voices started getting louder.<p>"Oooh fuck,this is so fucking good, but it feels so weird."<br>"Shut up, my kid could get home at any time."

Then he heard loud moaning, possibly mocking the other voice telling him to be quiet, it then got followed by a loud shushing noise.

"QUIET DOWN, JUST, PLEASE.." He heard the voice plead.

"Ugh, fine, you don't make this enjoyable in any way, shape, or form." he heard the younger voice sigh.

He regognized the younger voice, it was his best friend, Beat, why was he in his fathers room, unless they were...Oh god.

He busted open the door, and there he saw his best friend and his own father, having "relations", in other words, they were screwing.  
>Beat and Onishima looked shocked at Tab, his father was about to say something, but he was cut off by a loud whining noise that was his child, the older man couldn't really blame him for being upset, I mean, he just walked in on his dad screwing his best friend.<br>Tab ran out of the room and got the house phone in which he called his boyfriend, Slate, the phone rang a few times, then he heard a groggy voice.

"It's fucking 1:30 what do you wa-" He was cut off by Tab's whining.  
>Slate sighs "I'm on my way" then he hung up.<p>

The brunette waited and waited for his lanky boyfriend to show up, all whilst Onishima and Beat were trying to explain to him what he just saw, but he didn't even listen to them.  
>He then saw a tall skinny shadow, he knew who it was, the tall man skated up to him and then stopped.<p>

"What's up, buttercup?" the tall man asked.  
>All he got in response was loud whining.<br>"What happened, Tab?" The man tried asking again, but still got the same response.

"He came in on us doing the nasty." The ginger said bluntly.

"Oh my good god." Slate looked like he was going to vomit.  
>"Y-you, and...Him?"<p>

"Yes, me and him." Beat said pointing at himself, then at Onishima.

"How could you do this, you traumatized this child. He will never be the same." Slate then opened out his arms and Tab rushed into them.

"We know, but you can't stop love" the older man said.

Beat scoffed "What we have isn't what I would call 'love'. If you think that is love, you obviously don't understand the concept of love" the Ginger boy then chuckled to himself.

Onishima looked at the boy with a cold death stare.

"Would you two stopped jerking each other off and maybe, I don't know, HELP OUT THE CHILD OF WHOM YOU JUST RUINED THE LIFE OF?" the lanky man said.

"Fine, fine, fine." the older man said.  
>"Let's focus on the main thing here, helping my son."<p>

"Yeah, I mean, let's focus on my boy toy" the ginger sarcasticly added.

He got death stares from both the father, and boyfriend, of the brunette.

"What? it was a joke." He added.

Tab later then needed therapy, in which did not help and he cried every night hearing his father and his best friend fuck.

THE END. 


End file.
